Daemus the Bat
Daemus the Bat (ダムス・ザ ・バット Damusu za Batto) is a 24 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian-Mobian bat and one of the last living descendants of Cruour and a member of the House of Cruour alongside his younger brother, Dezmodus the Bat. A powerful blood mage, Daemus is a bounty hunter - known for his excellent tracking abilities - called the Blood Hunter. He is often hired to track individuals, but his most elusive target is his own brother. Physical description Daemus is a light brown bat with dark hair, red eyes and light brown wings. He wears a long, black trench coat with blue lining and black and blue boots. His palms and legs are wrapped in bandages and he wears a belt across his chest and waist with various small knives attached to it. Personality Daemus has a strong moral compass that often withholds him from doing certain jobs. He would gladly provide assistance to those who need it free of charge so long as their intentions are just and pure. He has strong family values and despite his love for his brother, Daemus will concede to killing Dezmodus if he cannot be saved from himself. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Daemus is gifted in magic from his bloodline, namely the ability to manipulate blood in a variety of ways. He has also gained many skills in his occupation as a bounty hunter. Powers *'Blood manipulation:' Daemus can manipulate blood - his own and others - in a variety of ways. **'Blood crystallization:' Daemus can crystallize and solidify blood to form constructs such as weapons and tools. **'Blood clotting:' Daemus can stop bleeding in himself and others to facilitate healing. **'Motor-skill manipulation:' By controlling blood, Daemus can therefore control the actions of people through the blood in their body. **'Dermal armor:' Daemus can increase the density of blood to generate strong armor. **'Enhanced tracking:' By using obtaining a sample of an individual's blood, Daemus is able to track them across vast distances. **'Binding:' Daemus can perform binding through blood. **'Resistance to blood magic:' Given his own blood magic powers, Daemus has a natural resistance to the effects of blood magic and can therefore resist its influence and effects. *'Enhanced sense of smell:' Daemus possesses an enhanced sense of smell and can easily identify an individual based on the scent of their blood. *'Enhanced speed, strength, stamina and regeneration' *'Flight:' With his wings, Daemus is capable of flying. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Daemus is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Combat proficiency:' Daemus is skilled in physical combat, making use of his blood magic abilities to form haemokinetic constructs in the form of weapons to aid him. *'Stealth training:' Daemus is proficient in stealth tactics, able to trail his targets without giving himself away. *'Hunting intuition:' Daemus possesses a natural hunting instinct. He can identify and exploit the weaknesses of his targets in order to capture them. *'Anatomical and medical intuition:' Daemus has great knowledge on anatomy and medicine, which he applies to his blood clotting healing ability. Weaknesses *'Overuse of powers:' Overusing his blood magic powers can cause Daemus to become tired and exhausted. In addition, if he uses too much of his blood, he will become light-headed and weary and possibly pass out due to fatigue. Equipment *'Seal of Cruour:' Daemus holds the Seal of Cruour, which would normally identify him as head of his family were it not for the feud between him and his brother taking place. It also allows him access to the Cruour genealogical archive. *'Daggers:' Daemus has a dagger that he uses to slice his hand. *'Throwing knives:' He has several small throwing knives to use as ranged weapons. Trivia *Daemus' name is derived from Diaemus youngi, also known as the white-winged vampire bat. *Daemus' alias, Blood Hunter, derives from Daemus being a blood mage and bounty hunter. *The x-shaped scar on Daemus' face is the only scar he has that is not self-inflicted. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cruour Family Category:A to Z Category:Good